Vongola¿Holmes?
by AlexOkami
Summary: ES UN 1827.SUMMARY: ¿UN ASESINATO?, ¿QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO, ACASO ESA PERSONA QUE SE PRESENTA DE ULTIMO?,¿POR QUE LOS DETECTIVES AHORA ESTÁN MAS JUNTOS?LO SE MAL SUMMARY .-.¡DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD! TODO REVIEW ES BIEVENIDO. LECTORAS, HAY UNA NOTICIA ADENT
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola: NO ANDABA DE PARRANDA Y NI ME PERDÍ XDDD

Yo y mis ideas locas xD mmm como ven, ahora se me ocurrió hacer este como tipo one-shot obviamente si gusta le pondré continuación xD de echo solo acaba en 2 capítulos así lo tengo pensado xDD es al estilo antiguo y se preguntan ¿Sherlock Holmes? Sip, si lo es ^^ no se por que pensé algo como eso… Y si lo se, por que escribo algo cuando no he subido el otro capitulo del o los otros fic´s xd jejeje GOMENAZAI pero era algo que daba o bien rondaba en mi cabeza. Además cuando actualice pienso subir ambos capítulos de "Jefe y algo mas" junto con "S.W.A.T Vongola" van a estar juntos xD jeje

Jeje espero les guste :3

* * *

Sherlock Holmes le pertenece igual a su respectivo Autor **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle **_**(lo pongo por que usare uno que otro elemento de su historia y cosas así. Aclaro yo No he visto ni leído Sherlock Holmes, solo busque información para basarme o bien hacer perfiles parecidos y así adaptarlos con los personajes de anime que usare). **_**Yo No gano nada.**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**Advertencias: **Lemmon(al final 2do ~1827~), insinuaciones. *chico x chico*, violencia, crimen.

* * *

****VONGOLA-¿HOLMES?****

**LONDRES, FINALES DEL SIGLO XIX **

Calles vacías, por el frio de invierno la poca gente que paseaba por ahí caminaba con rapidez. A lo lejos se aprecian dos figuras caminar lentamente esta iban saliendo de la calle Baker Street el numero 221 –B entre las calles se lograban ver letreros 18 – 27 – A *

-Sir Kyoya – hablo un joven castaño que a pesar de ser mayor de edad, se veía muy pequeño delante del mayor. Vestía un traje de color café oscuro que parecía negro, usaba por el frio una gabardina de color claro con botones obscuros, que curiosamente por el cinturón que tenia resaltaba su delgada figura usaba una bufanda del color de sus cabellos y guantes de color negro. Además se apreciaba que usaba una bonita boina del color de su bufanda y tenia una cintilla de color negro.

-¿Que sucede, Tsunayoshi? – le pregunto el azabache que tenia un aura algo amenazante, pero que para algunos que fueran observadores, transmitía seguridad y tranquilidad. El ya mencionado vestía un traje de color negro, con una camisa purpura usaba una gabardina, de color oscuro con botones de color azul marino satinado en su cabeza estaba una gorra que tenia la forma de una boina como la que usan los de la milicia…

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos, se esta haciendo tarde – le respondió con algo de miedo, mientras veía un reloj de mano ya que aunque sean amigos, o bien subordinado y jefe por así decirlo le daba un poco de miedo.

-Hmp – le murmuro – sabes que no me gustan que me de ordenes – le respondió tajante.

-Lo se, pero será mejor p-por que tardaríamos menos en aquel lugar – le indico mientras guardaba el reloj en su correspondiente bolsillo.

-Bien – respondió más calmado y así empezaron a caminar un poco más rápido.

Empezaron a caminar doblando en un pequeño parque pero más adelante entraron como a un lugar de residenciales, y a lo lejos se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de gente. Todas murmuraban cosas que se escuchaban conforme se iban acercando. No decían o como decirlo, aportaban nada importante, solo cosas como "era tan joven", "¿no había heredado?", "¿abra sido su esposo?", ¿Qué hará cuando lo sepa?", "ella se lo merecía"

Ante lo ultimo el castaño frunció su ceño, ya que de acorde a sus estudios sabia que no siempre o bien nadie merece morir.

-Tsunayoshi – murmuro el azabache – Tsk – mientras veía toda esa gente "chismosa" nada mas estorbando el paso.

En la entrada de la puerta de una cosa, salía un joven algo nervioso.

-Han llegado al fin, detectives – hablo el joven de cabellos rojizos y lentes vestía una camisa manga larga de color azul claro y pantalones oscuros pero tenia puesta una bata blanca. Era el que se encargaba de examinar las escenas o los cuerpos.

-Irie – hablo el castaño – Kyoya, la gente. – indico como siempre cuando quería hablar a solas y nadie viera las escenas de ese tipo. Totalmente Sanguinarias, por no decir perturbadoras.

-Hm – murmuro de mala gana ya que odiaba cuando le ordenaban.

* * *

~~~Afuera del lugar~~~

-Herbívoros, será mejor que se larguen – ordeno mordazmente mientras sacaba unas tonfas que anhelaban golpear a alguien.

Y ese alguien no falto.

-Hey que te crees, tú – hablo tajante un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes. Usaba un traje de tonalidad azul marino o negro, con una disimulada camisa roja pero casi ni se notaba, destacaba mucho su abrigo negro y bufanda del mismo color en su mano derecha se podía ver que tenia una maleta – no eres dueño de nada – le grito.

El pelinegro no pudo soltar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, al fin podría golpear a alguien y claro, también por que esos "herbívoros" se empezaron a retirar casi corriendo.  
Las demás personas que quedaban, las que querían seguir o bien enterarse de que había ocurrido (chismosos/as) también se comenzaban a alejar, el aura que emanaba el azabache era o parecía la de un demonio, ellos querían vivir.

-Lo hago, por que son ordenes de las Leyes Británicas del Articulo 5° Párrafo 2 sección A-5 inciso B "Respetar lo que indiquen los oficiales u o detectives que sirven a la Reina o bien Rey es caso de que aquellos estén trabajando" - hablo serio el azabache.

-JA ustedes y sus estúpidas reglas, por eso odie regresar aquí – bufo burlón el de ojos verdes.

-Tsk – mascullo el mayor, odiaba que nadie respetara las reglas pero tenia una sonrisa demasiado escalofriante mientras alzaba sus tonfas que salió de la nada – entonces, "Elementalmente te morderé hasta la muerte" – soltó mientras sonreía ladeadamente y se disponía a atacar.

(…)

~~~~~ Con Tsunayoshi e Irie ** Escena de Crimen ~~~~

-Sir Tsunayoshi – hablo el pelirrojo mientras subían unas escaleras – esta chica, murió rápido, lo extraño es que murió como si se hubiera desangrado por dentro como si le hubieran dado una toxina pero igual seguía viva cuando la asesinaron, se puede ver por que sus pupilas están dilatadas – indico mientras señalaba el cuerpo inerte de una joven – ahora hare la descripción de cuando vivía.

El castaño se extraño pero igual, no dudaba de los métodos del joven compañero

-Es la siguiente – indico - de cabellos cortos de color café claro sus ojos ya opacos eran de un color como dorado o color miel. No hay muestras o pruebas del atacante – dijo como ultimo antes de suspirar. – en su cuerpo no se aprecia signos de violación…

El castaño solo meditaba mientras veía la escena del crimen, el lugar estaba todo lleno de sangre en la paredes se veía unas letras o frases pero quizá en un idioma o código secreto o tal vez antiguo. Escritos con la misma sangre de la muchacha. Esta yacía en medio del cuarto la postura que tenia al parecer esta como demostrando "tranquilidad" estaba acostada en medio del cuarto en el piso, sus piernas estaban juntas pero en sus manos que estaban reposando cerca de su, o lo que quedaba de estomago estaba su corazón. Usaba un vestido de color blanco, se veía impecable a pesar de toda la sangre regada. Se acerco más a la victima.

-Imposible – murmuro el castaño, mientras abría sus ojos – esta chica…

-S-Sucede algo joven Tsunayoshi – pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo - ¿acaso la conocía? – continuo mientras volvían a bajar de las escaleras.

El castaño ya había visto todo, examino todo los lugares tomo una que otra muestra imagino los lugares posibles de donde podría a ver atacado y todo eso pero en su cabeza seguía rondando que algo faltaba.

-No, precisamente pero – le iba a responder pero antes de terminar su frase el castaño escucho un estruendo similar, mejor dicho el que hacia su "amigo" azabache cuando peleaba.

-Eeeeh, ¡SIR GOKUDERA! – grito Irie cuando se asomo a ver de donde salía ese ruido. Y se llevo un gran susto.

* * *

~~~~ Afuera ** con Kyouya y Hayato ** ~~~~

-Eeeeh, ¡ SIR GOKUDERA! – grito un pelirrojo desde la puerta. En su cara se notaba el nerviosismo.

Ya que en esos momentos ambos chicos uno mas alto que el otro estaban peleando, pero el azabache se ve que tenia la ventaja ya que en el peli plata se notaba que ya tenia bastantes moretones y una que otra cortada en cambio en azabache se veía fresco aunque digamos que con el frio que había afuera tampoco ayudaba mucho se estaban empezando a sentir mareados y por demás cansados aunque el azabache no lo aparentaba.

-Eh, Kyoya – hablo casi con un pequeño chillido el castaño, mientras corría al lado del pelinegro - ¿estas bien? Te dije que alejaras a la gente, no que empezaras a golpearlos – le reprocho pero no con un tono de regaño o amenazante, mas bien un tono tranquilo el castaño saco un pequeño pañuelo y le limpio la cara al mayor delante de él. Este solo miro a otro lado.

-Hm – murmuro, además se notaba que estaba demasiado enojado se veía, por que su ceño estaba mas fruncido de lo normal, se volteo y suspiro fingiendo que nada había pasado mientras se ponía de pie (estaba apoyado en unas escaleras) – ¿Le conoce? – pregunto serio y cortante al joven de lentes, mientras este ayudaba al peli plateado quien miraba embelesado al castaño y a la vez se dejaba ayudar.

- S-Si – le respondió nervioso por esa mirada – Es un c-compañero que trabaja conmigo – contesto tímido mientras indicaba con la mano a que pasaran al lugar – solo que no es de aquí.

El castaño se levanto de igual modo y se acerco al joven de ojos esmeraldas.

-Toma – le dijo mientras le tendía otro pañuelo, y le sonreía cálidamente.

-Gracias – respondió mientras un sonrojo leve, se hacia notar – tch.

-Vamos – ordeno tajante el mayor mientras miraba filosamente al peli plata y casi jalaba al castaño ya que esa acción que tuvo no le gusto.

-Si – dijo como si nada el castaño, como si no hubiera pasada nada o bien como si estuviera acostumbrado.

- Irie esos dos ¿están juntos? – pregunto curioso en un susurro al de lentes mientras iban entrando al lugar, se dirigían a una sala.

-No lo se, Gokudera-san – le respondió del mismo modo.

Ya adentro se quitaron los abrigos.

-Kyoya, el patrón que vi en la escena es muy diferente, tienes que verlo – le dijo algo serio el castaño.

-Hm, y si es otro – le respondió normal el azabache.

-Quizá si, pero siento que es él – le dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón como si buscara o recordara algo. – será mejor obtener los datos que necesitamos, me da escalofríos este lugar ya quiero acabar– murmuro.

-Emm eh, Sir Tsunayoshi – hablo algo nervioso el pelirrojo mientras tomaba algo de aire – Él…

-Soy Sir Gokudera Hayato – hablo serio pero con cierto tono de nerviosismo – Soy aquel que envió el Rey Xanxus y la Reina Squalo, para apoyar en este caso – hablo mientras tendía disimuladamente su mano.

-Gracias, y mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Vongola Holmes – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa radiante, mientras estrechaba la mano.

-¿eh? U-Usted es Holmes, el detective O.O – pregunto incrédulo – y-yo me siento honrado por trabajar para usted.

-Eh, no esta bien Gokudera-kun eres italiano-japonés ¿Verdad? – le dijo mientras movía un poco sus manos para tranquilizar la reciente "formalidad" del peli plateado.

-Si, si lo soy usted es increíble – le dijo mientras sonreía de una manera algo brillante…

-Ja, ja,ja – murmuro Tsuna nervioso ya estaba acostumbrado cuando sabían de su identidad – no es nada del otro mundo, solo es por tus nombres que lo supe, por ejemplo Hayato vendría siendo un nombre mezclado ya que Gokudera seria el Italiano, en Japón no hay apellidos así, o bien en el manejo de los Kanjis no. Además por tus facciones veo que eres más italiano tu madre debió de haber tenido ancestros asiáticos, pero deduzco que tu padre es italiano y mafioso – dijo eso ultimo como un susurro.

-C-como lo supo – respondió ahora un poco nervioso – lo de mi padre…

-Se podría decir que los mafiosos de Italia del norte quizá… tienen la sangre no muy "fuerte" por eso te has de parecer a tu madre. ¿O me equivoco? Oh, y por tus manos también diría que fuiste pianista… jeje

-A-Acertó, en t-todo – ahora hablo totalmente sorprendido.

-Vamos – ahora hablo el azabache, sacando de su "ensueño" a Gokudera, siguió pero antes frunció su ceño – ustedes dos – solo dijo mientras subían a las escaleras.

Irie y Gokudera solo se miraron pero rápidamente reaccionaron y prosiguieron a subir junto con sus materiales.

-Tsunayoshi – hablo de pronto el azabache, se ocultaron por un momento, lo tomo del brazo y abrazo posesivamente mientras sus bocas empezaban a jugar, sus lengua se enredaban el mayor colaba una pierna entre las del menor y la empezó a frotar su zona intima.

-Ngh mmm – murmuraba el castaño mientras su cara se empezaba a teñir de un bonito color rojo – A-Ahora no - dijo en un susurro, mientras se contenía.

-Sucede algo Tsunayoshi – pregunto Irie algo dudoso de querer sabe la respuesta.

-Ouch Irie ¡bastardo! Muévete – hablo molesto el otro chico, que se golpeo levemente la cara, por que el mencionado se detuvo de pronto. Realmente se distrajo mucho.

-Lo siento – dijo sonriendo algo nervioso.

-Hiii no,n-no continuemos cof – respondió disimuladamente el castaño, mientras que en el azabache se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Este es el lugar –hablo serio Tsunayoshi, mientras abría la puerta

Ante ellos se veía ahora más lúgubre la escena, ya que como se estaba poniendo oscuro ahora era más notorio, con las luces y la sangre se veía diversas cosas algo tenebroso.

-Bien será mejor lim… - no termino su frase el castaño, cuando de pronto vio una sombra – ¡DETENGANSE AHÍ! - grito

-KUFUFU~ - hablo una voz burlona.

-Tu eres… -hablo dudoso Irie – Conde Rokudo Mukuro.

-¿Qué? – Murmuro con cierta molestia el peli plateado – este bastardo no era el prometido de esa mujer…

-Si, él es el conde Rokudo Mukuro de la casa "Índigo" y su escudo de casa es el de la Niebla – hablo el pelirrojo mientras cambiaba su mirada a una más seria.

-Hmp – solo dijo Kyoya.

-ya veo – hablo serio Tsunayoshi…

(…)

**CONTINUARA… (¿?)**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**ANTES QUE NADA, SI LLEGASTE HASTA AQUÍ XD QUE BUENO *-* "DEJA REVIEW" JAJAJAJA… ^^ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO SE HAYAN DORMIDO TwT… SI NO PUES MEJOR ME DEDICO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LOS QUE TENGO YA XDD OK NO XDD YO HARÉ QUE ALLÁ MAS 1827 O LO QUE QUIERAN XDD**

_Y que tal la noticia Minna-san ^^así que creo que ya no sufrirán mucho, creo que seria mejor así xDD jajaja pero en esta semana creo ya estarán los Fic´s ya tengo un poco de hojas suficientes, bueno no me alargo tanto por que ahora mismo escribo el de SWAT hasta donde alcanze junto con el de Jefe y algo mas D: jeje :P pero sobrevivo no se preocupen xDD_

_CIAO~CIAO ~_

_TODO REVIEW ES BIENVENIDO, Y SI DEJAN LARGOS MUCHO MEJOR… POR QUE:_

_ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR =)_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA :3

Sigo viva T-T aawws Minna-san que cosas horribles me pasaron en esta semana ¬¬ … en fin espero les guste, jeje a pesar de que no tuvo mas que dos Reviews :´3 aun así pues bueno xD me esforzare para hacer tramas buenas T-T Ademas este capitulo lo logre terminar con ayuda de mi Amiga **Pandi-ko (yuli~) **Jajaja y eso que lo mas raro de todo es que NO le gusta el yaoi D: (ñ.n) **GRACIAS XD** (te lo dije =^.^=) ... Sin mas lean :D

**PD: ¡Noticia importante al final!**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes le pertenece igual a su respectivo Autor **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle **_**(lo pongo por que usare uno que otro elemento de su historia y cosas así. Aclaro yo No he visto ni leído Sherlock Holmes, solo busque información para basarme o bien hacer perfiles parecidos y así adaptarlos con los personajes de anime que usare). **_**Yo No gano nada.**

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja).

* * *

**Advertencias: Lemmon(al final ~1827~ +20 Jaja ok no +18 quiza~)**, _insinuaciones. *chico x chico*, violencia, crimen. Y algo sorpresa jaja. (que hasta me dio miedo, por cierto XD) *yuri* y algo de Ooc (espero se escriba así, o bien cuando los personajes tienen como otra personalidad que no es igual a la original)... Lo lamento pero tenia que usarlo... uff_

creo es todo.

* * *

****VONGOLA HOLMES 2****

**LONDRES, FINALES DEL SIGLO XIX.**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

_Ante ellos se veía ahora más lúgubre la escena, ya que como se estaba poniendo oscuro ahora era más notorio, con las luces y la sangre se veía diversas cosas algo tenebroso._

_-Bien será mejor lim… - no termino su frase el castaño, cuando de pronto vio una sombra – ¡ DETÉNGANSE AHÍ! - grito_

_-KUFUFU~ - hablo una voz burlona._

_-Tu eres… -hablo dudoso Irie – Conde Rokudo Mukuro._

_-¿Qué? – Murmuro con cierta molestia el peli plateado – este bastardo no era el prometido de esa mujer…_

_-Si, él es el conde Rokudo Mukuro de la casa "Índigo" y su escudo de casa es el de la Niebla – hablo el pelirrojo mientras cambiaba su mirada a una más seria._

_-Hmp – solo dijo Kyoya._

_-ya veo – hablo serio Tsunayoshi…_

_(…)_

**+++ CONTINUACIÓN ++++**

-Kufufu~ quien es usted, ¿Conejito? – Hablo casi seductor – fufufu~

-¿Eh? – respondio ahora dudoso el castaño – Yo… Lo siento, mi falta de educación, yo soy Tsunayoshi Vongola Holmes.

- "Oh" – murmuro – ya veo, como le dijeron yo soy el Conde, Conde Rokudo Mukuro, pertenezco a la casa "Índigo" de la familia real por eso mi escudo es el de la niebla – dijo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba la mano del castaño y le daba un beso.

- Ya veo – le respondió el castaño algo nervioso y se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo– El joven a mi lado derecho es mi compañero, Kyoya H. Watson.

Este solo al escuchar que le decían su nombre a ese sujeto, se enojo mas. y mucho mas por la forma en la que trato al castaño y este no le dijo nada.

-_Tsk_ – susurro para si mismo.

-Bien, Conde Rokudo Mukuro, nos podría decir ¿Qué hacia en la escena del crimen? – ahora hablo serio el castaño. - Hayato, Irie revisen la "escena" y Kyoya acompañe - indico y sin mas los demás empezaron a analizar, revisar. Etc. Etc.

-Oya~ Oya no me diga que piensa que fui yo – le respondió juguetón mientras caminaba a la puerta – pues se equivoca, yo estaba comprometido con ella pero realmente nunca llegue a conocerla bien - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

El castaño simplemente empezó a analizar lo que decía el sujeto, su intuición indicaba que no mentía, pero a la vez el sabia o bien sentía que este ocultaba algo.

-Ya, entonces – le respondió – ¿Sabe si su "prometida" tenía algún problema con alguien de su familia o amigas? – le pregunto.

El peliazul simple esbozo una sonrisa ladina e impregnada con un toque de burla.

-Kufufu~ realmente no, esa chica Sasawaga Kyoko no hablaba mucho solo con su mejor amiga una tal Haru y mi querida hermana "Chrome" - le respondió.

-Hmp - murmuro el azabache quien ahora al igual que el castaño analizaba lo dicho por el ahora "sospechoso".

-Sera mejor ver las demas cosas - hablo serio el castaño - Pero... Por favor, Sir Mukuro no intervenga ya que por su forma de ser hasta podría decir que ayudo para que este asesinato se haya llevado acabo. Usted por pertenecer a la Familia de la casa "Índigo" no son personas del todo ordinarias, puede crear ilusiones que pueden parecer reales como en la que estamos ahora por ejemplo.

-Oya~ Oya así que si la noto - rió burlón - fufufu~ No debí subestimarlo... - dijo mientras hacia aparecer un tridente y golpeo el piso con la base y el lugar cambio.

-Lo sabia - murmuro Irie - había algo raro con este lugar después de todo.

-Kufufufu~ yo mejor me voy - hablo Mukuro - hasta otra "vongola" - dijo en su susurro mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla. Y sin mas se desvaneció con ayuda de su neblina.

-HIIII - grito algo nervioso, a pesar de su edad esa parte de él persistía un poco. Aunque realmente lo que le asustaba era cuando terminara este caso. Cuando este solo con el azabache - Ahora es momento de acabar con este caso - ahora hablo mas tranquilo

(...)

* * *

(...)

**** Después de un rato****

- Toda la evidencia señala que la chica estaba semi-drogada, Sir Tsunayoshi - hablo el pelirrojo - en su sangre había una gran concentración de _**Atropa belladonna*,**_ esa sustancia, ya sabe actúa casi como una droga paralizante.

-Entiendo ¿Y sobre las letras? Sir Gokudera, que pudo averiguar - ahora se dirigió al peliplata - ¿es algunas escritura antigua?

-Nada de eso, Décimo Holmes - le respondió dando una sonrisa.

-¿Décimo? - pregunto ahora extrañado por ese nombre.

-N-No se enoje, si quiere no le digo Décimo, es que usted es el décimo Detective de la Familia Vongola ¿no? - dijo de lo mas normal y tranquilo.

-A-Ah, jeje - respondió el castaño sonriendo un poco, le extraño que alguien supiera ese dato - S-Si jeje en fin, ¿que descubrió?

-Las letras algunas en si, no son tan antiguas solo están escritas al revés, mire - le dijo mientras de su maleta sacaba un pequeño espejo de quizá 30 x 30 cm.

De pronto mientras observaban las letras y las copiaban en una libreta, sentían que alguien se acercaba de algún modo se sentía como una presencia hostil pero a la vez no.

-¡Hahi! - hablo una voz, algo chillona - ¿quienes son ustedes? -pregunto una joven de cabellos oscuros, y ojos de color claros con un tinte café usaba una especie de traje que de algún modo u otro no parecía encajar con el lugar.

-¿Quien eres tu? - hablo rápido y mordaz Hibari mientras colocaba una tonfa en el cuello de la chica - ¡Habla!

-H-Hahiii Y-Yo soy a-amiga de Kyoko, s-su mejor amiga - dijo en un susurro mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-Calma, kyoya al parecer ella no lo sabia... - le murmuro al mayor - Bien, ¿nos podría decir lo que sabia de la joven Kyoko? ¿y por que vino aquí a estas horas?

-S-Si, bueno ella era mi mejor amiga, estaba comprometida con el Conde Rokudo Mukuro mm ella yo solíamos comer pasteles, en la pastelería cerca de la plaza... Ademas también visitábamos muchos lugares. Y sobre lo de venir amm ja, ja, ja... Es que no creia que ella había... Muerto - susurro muy bajito lo ultimo.

-Lo siento - dijo Tsunayoshi, pero claro poniendo en duda lo que dijo - ¿que otra relación tenia con la joven Kyoko? - pregunto algo dudoso el castaño, su intuición le decía que esa chica no era lo que estaba delante de ellos.

-Y-Yo b-bueno, e-era mi m-mejor amiga - le respondió nerviosa - _"es astuto, acaso él sabe..." - pensaba la chica._

Todos estaban observando a la morena que tenían en enfrente a pesar de estar haciendo diversas cosas, ellos mismos sentían que algo había y no lo estaban viendo. O es que realmente quedaron afectados por las ilusiones del conde Rokudo Mukuro...

_-"ella, creo que oculta algo" - analizaba Tsuna mientras la observaba - _L-Lamento mi descortesía, jeje - le dijo algo tranquilo - ¿y bien? Nos podría hablar de usted - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-waaaaa Tsuna-san - decía algo melosa - _"sera mejor no dar tanta sospecha" - _Haru, le dirá todo. . . - le respondió de una forma algo infantil. Pero como tal, solo era un truco para despistar.

_-_¿"San"? - ahora cada vez se daba cuanta que en todo Londres había gente de otros lugares del mundo y no muchos británicos "naturales" - ¿usted es japonesa?

-¿Eh? ¡Hahi! Haru, si, si es de japón - le respondió eso no le sorprendió del todo, pero no diría mas nada.

-Usted... Como decirlo, ¿trabaja de casualidad en alguna florería o es Botánica? - pregunto dudoso.

Ahora si, la pregunta la tomo "en curva". En su cara había algo de duda

-"_¿respondo si o no?" _- ¡Waaaa como adivino Tsuna-san! - pregunto por alguna extraña razón sintió la necesidad de decirle la verdad - yo vine a Londres a estudiar algo de medicina herbolaria...

-_"Lo sabia ella..." _- ¿ Podríamos hablar a solas? - le pregunto con cierto tono encantador y una sonrisa algo ¿coqueta?.

-S-Si - le respondió algo sonrojada.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con la mirada y la forma de hablar del castaño. Y para que hiciera algo como eso sabían que esa chica ocultaba algo.

-Por favor acompañe a la habitación de a lado - le indico mientras caminaban - Kyoya - susurro el castaño.

Al escuchar eso, el azabache se puso de igual modo a seguirlo.

-Chicos, terminen con la escena por favor se los encargo mucho - les dijo antes de salir de la habitación "del asesinato" - Tengan cuidado - dijo como ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ahora si, las dudas de que el castaño ya había encontrado al, en este caso "la" responsable eran correctas.

* * *

**++++ En una habitación ++++**

-Bien, ¿ahora me podría decir por que mato a Sasagawa Kyoko? - soltó el castaño mientras estaba sentado en un gran sillón negro, y el de cabellos azabaches detrás de él.

-C-Como - hablo ahora seria y nerviosa la de cabellos castaños oscuros - Y-Yo no se de que habla... - le respondió mucho mas nerviosa.

-Habla, mujer estúpida - ahora hablo molesto el azabache quien sostenía una tonfa y ahora estaba delante de la chica.

-Kyoya - dijo el castaño, mientras observaba la escena - Tu mataste a esa joven, por que estabas enamorada de ella ¿verdad? - soltó serio - confirmo mis sospechas cuando dijo que estaba estudiando algo sobre Botánica.

-Yo... Jajajajaja - reía como una maniática y sus cabellos ahora cubrían sus ojos - jajajajaja. Aaah, ¿y que si lo hice? jeje - murmuro pero se escucho lo suficiente - No, no podía verla a lado de ese sujeto, ese tipo ni siquiera la quería, solo quería su dinero y kyoko pensaba lo mismo jajaja yo solo me encargue de librarla de una carga a mi querida amiga Kyoko, librarla de ese sujeto jajajaja.

El castaño al escuchar lo que decía no pudo sentirse algo triste. Pero sin mas no tenia opción, como detective su deber es hacer justicia.

-Entonces, por tus actos seras mordida elementalmente hasta la muerte - hablo ahora el azabache, quien saco del letargo al castaño. Y se disponía a atacar a la chica.

-jajaja como si pudieran - dijo y sin mas saco de una pequeña bolsa que sostenía unas especies de capsulas que al parecer tenían algo adentro.

-¡Kyoya Espera! - Grito el castaño - esos... Creo que son el veneno.

-Tch - susurro y sin mas dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás - ¿y bien? - pregunto cortante.

-Por favor, suelte eso, -indico lo mas tranquilo y sincero el castaño aunque realmente así se sentía.

-Esto... No es para ustedes jsjsjsjsj - susurro - "_Pronto, amiga no... pronto estaré contigo... Mi gran amor"_

_-_¡Nooo! Espere - ahora si grito mas alto el menor.

-Tsunayoshi... - hablo el azabache quien sostenía al castaño - Es tarde - dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Esa mujer tonta, realmente... - no termino lo que iba a decir ya que era mejor dejar todo tal cual.

-Decimo/Sir Tsunayoshi - hablaron al mismo tiempo el peli-plateado y el pelirrojo - La que mato a la señorita... - al ver la escena comprendieron que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Haru Miura... - termino la frase Hayato.

-Lo sabemos ya - murmuro el castaño para retomar su mirada seria - Entonces aquí mis labores terminan, recojan todo y con esto cierro el caso, yo les diré todo al Rey y a la Reina en un reporte... - hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta - Kyoya...

-Hmm - le dio como respuesta y sin mas se retiro.

-Si - respondieron ambos muchachos.

(...)

* * *

_De: Tsunayoshi Vongola Holmes & Kyoya H. Watson._

_Carta para el Rey & Reina de Inglaterra._

_ Londres finales del Siglo XIX._

_Logramos resolver un caso que muchos pensaban no tenia respuesta. Simple y sencillamente se resume a que Miura Haru joven que estudiaba Botánica en las escuelas de Inglaterra, estaba enamorada de su "mejor" amiga Sasagawa Kyoko, quien estaba comprometida con el Conde Rokudo Mukuro. Pero este, solo quería mas poder para su "casa" y sin mas acepto el compromiso con la joven._

_El Conde Mukuro Rokudo, al parecer no sabia que su esposa tenia ese cierto "inconveniente" pero aun así lo mantendré vigilado. La causa de muerte se debe a una dosis letal de __**Atropa belladonna* **la cual es la planta Belladona esta al ser suministrada en dosis altas, puede hacer que una persona parezca muerta o entre en estado vegetativo o en "coma"_

_Por el momento es todo lo que tengo que informar._

_Firma:_

Tsunayoshi_ Vongola Holmes._

_Kyoya H. Watson_

* * *

***En Baker Street++++casa "Vongola"***

-Al fin pudimos irnos, aunque me siento mal por dejar a Gokudera y Shoichi ahí- murmuro el castaño el cual, ya estaba limpio y reposaba en su grande cómoda cama del lado izquierdo.

-Tu deber ya había acabado, y como tal ya no tenias mas nada que hacer - le respondió el mayor el cual del mismo modo en el que estaba el castaño, se acomodo del lado derecho.

-P-Pero... - le iba a responder pero se vio silenciado por un demandante beso.

-Ngh, kyo..ya ahaa -murmuraba el castaño.

-Ahora juguemos un poco, Tsuna-yoshi - susurro sensual.

-Pe-Pero yo... - el castaño ahora le daba escalofríos - kyoya...

El azabache se coloco encima del él, empezó a quitarle la ropa y a la vez dejaba marcas, lenta pero sensualmente cada ropa se iba. y sin mas el castaño empezo a hacer lo mismo, pero algo que hacia inconscientemente era que se estaba frotando con el miembro del mayor.

-"Oh" Tsunayoshi estas impaciente - le susurro en su oreja -pues así te quedaras...

-¿Q-Que? - respondió confuso - No... Quiero, que tu... ya sabes... aaah - le dijo en medio de sus jadeos.

-¿Que yo que?- respondió como si no entendiera - saaaa, vamos dilo... - le dijo.

-Q-Que, me... Me toques - le respondió con un sonrojo increíble - por... Ngh ahaah, fa... favor - le dijo mientras se empezaba a tocar.

-No te haré esperar... - le susurro y empezó a acomodarse en las delgadas piernas de Tsuna.

-aww, ngh ahaha Kyo..yaaa - decía el castaño.

pero de algún modo u otro ahora el castaño estaba arriba del azabache, se movía de abajo hacia arriba el azabache solo veía la escena que tenia delante de él.

Un castaño, sonrojado con la boca semi-abierta sus manos estaban apoyadas en el torso del mayor y jadeaba casi podría asegurar que hasta daba pequeños "ronroneos"

-Ya, tuve suficiente - murmuro. Tomo las manos del castaño y las coloco arriba de su cabeza y ahora se encontraba en la cama y el azabache arriba de él.

Ahora se movían a un ritmo realmente rápido. Pero como tal, no tardaron en "venirse".

-waaa, aah, kyaaa - susurro el castaño se sentía tan casando.

-Jeje, que ardiente - le dijo el azabache quien se levantaba de encima del menor y se disponía a salir de su interior

-N-No, esta bien, Kyoya - le dijo en un tono bajito, el castaño - Déjalo ahí - le dijo mas sonrojado de lo humanamente posible.

El azabache solo sonrió un poco por la petición y lo acomodo arriba de su pecho y al mismo tiempo se arropaban ya que después del calor del momento empezó a hacer frió.

-Te amo Kyoya - murmuro mientras se quedaba dormido.

-Yo, también Tsunayoshi - le respondió bajito y al igual se empezó a quedar dormido rápidamente.

**...**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

_SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO, Y NO ESTAS DORMIDA ME ALEGRO :D JAJAJA OK YA._**  
**

**WAAAA AL FIN! TwT PUDE ACABARLO Y... ¿QUE TAL? ¿COMO ME QUEDO? D: O SIGO DANDO PENA Y COMO DIJE, INTENTARE HACER TRAMAS MAS INTERESANTES :´3**

**AH, Y SOBRE LO DEL LEMMON JAJAJA EN ESO SI NO ME AYUDO MI AMIGA XDD JAJAJA Y ESO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SABER D: ESCRIBO BIEN EL LEMMON ¿?**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO n.n:**

****BIANCHIXGODERA25****

****SASUKO-UCHIHA****

**ESPERO ME DIGAN QUE TAL ME FUE XDD.**

* * *

AHORA SI LAS **NOTICIAS CON OKAMI ^^ :**

_SOBRE LOS OTROS DOS FICS ("Jefe y algo mas & S.W.A.T VONGOLA") QUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO, PUES TODAVÍA NO TENGO NADA D: PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE INTENTARE ESCRIBIR LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE SE PUEDA ES QUE TUVE CIERTOS INCONVENIENTES ¬_¬ EL MUNDO 2D ES GENIAL EN CAMBIO EN EL REAL TENEMOS MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER PARA SOBREVIVIR JEJE ... _Y APARTE ME DIO UNA "DEPRE" (SIÓN)- ASÍ FEA U.U POR QUE YA SABEN JAJAJA A VECES LOS REVIEWS SON MUY POCOS :T Y TODAS ESA COSAS TAMBIÉN AFECTAN... EN FIN NO ME INTENTO "EXCUSAR" MAS ^^

**¡ POR LEER!**

**ACEPTO CUALQUIER COSA, XD CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA, JITOMATAZOS, TAL VEZ TONFAZOS . , COSAS AL EXTREMO (LOL) XDD DE TODO :3**

**+CIAO + CIAO + ^^b**

**PD: wow escribí aproximadamente 3,703 palabra jajaja lol OwO aah y disculpen si había mala ortografía D: o de redacción D: es que el capitulo lo acabe aquí en la pagina de FF. ^^U**


End file.
